


it sure sucks having been a god once

by starlighthannie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, College AU, Greek gods, Jimin is Cupid, M/M, Past Relationships, Poetry, Religion, but humour too dw, greek tradgedy, i'll add more later, jimin godly wbk, man im so bad at tags, namjoon is a stoner, percy jackson stans wya, rick riordan posessed me, yoongi is mortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlighthannie/pseuds/starlighthannie
Summary: Yoongi wasn’t a special boy, nor anyone to go down in history. He wasn't the son of a powerful king, and he wasn’t a hero, destined for greatness. Perhaps, the fates had no plans for him. ‘He's an ordinary boy, leave him be,’ They said. The son of a craftsman, and his mother's name was never one to be remembered past her early death. That was the way it was for common folk. That was the way it should have been for Min Yoongi, too. Except, things don't always go to plan.2000 years later they still tell the story of the boy who played the strings of fate like a harp, and created his own destiny. He raised hell against anyone who got in the way of what he wanted. A man made up of the seven deadly sins, no God wanted to be his company.Or the one where past lovers cast out of Mount Olympus find each other in a classics lecture where they hear an awfully inaccurate account of their own story.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	it sure sucks having been a god once

Hi! I'll start posting really soon, within a couple of days. English isn't my first language so please forgive any mistakes, and constructive critisism is always welcome.

\- Lot's of love, Hans x


End file.
